iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Day-by-Day: 5/31/18
Day-by-Day of 5/31/18. (The last day!) What Happened This Day-by-Day will have a lot of headings. Literally. So be cautioned. Donte wore a teal blue shirt and black khakis with two pockets with buttons. Jadyn wore a plaid shirt, khakis, and had a dark green Fruit of the Loom underwear. I feel so glad of the rewards I was given! I got Student of the Year from Mr. Pruitt (James, NOT SHELBY!) I got the signature from Michael Sansom (whom I forgot to sign.) So glad to be away from Hailey. I'll remember to include legs for Donte's rear end stuff. In Class (Math/Adv.) When I got in before the 8I Ceremony, Hailey did a fake cheer saying that she was happy not to see me anymore. Me and Donte went over to a invalid argument between: *Ties are better or *Bowties are for nerds (but to me: are cool) Oh yeah, while distracting him, I managed to give him a punch right by his private (and my kicks nearly made it too.) Lunch (in class) When Donte threw a torn-up part of a Saltine Cracker wrapper, I tried to throw it back. Missed (really it was because I still held it in my hand.) But when I did throw it, guess where it landed? It landed right below his right pocket. ON his right butt cheek (basically). It was pure perfect. (Or I think it landed on his right pocket.) When I tried to re-throw it, he didn't like it. Before, when I dabbed, saying, "Dab on them haters," Donte replied that it will make them hate even further (which can be true.) Before Ceremony Donte was clutching his stomach (mainly because he ate, like, seven freaking donuts!) I hoped he wouldn't, like, puke or anything at home but he did fine after the Ceremony. After Ceremony Donte congratulated me for the rewards I was given. He mainly got A-B Honor Roll stuff. Jonathan Rodgers got the Perfect Attendance reward. Rashawna wanted me to sign her plush dog but I couldn't due to time. I gave Michael C. and S., and Nakyla my phone number. (NOTE: Extras are full on heading and not a sub-heading!) Extras Pt. 1 1/2 One thing I did want to do was to do this about Donte's butt and not Rodgers' or Jadyn's rear ends. Letting you know that. Pt. 1 2/2 What happened this year: 2017 Aug-Dec. = August = *The start of the year w/ Mrs. Myers, Mr. Miller, Mr. Pruitt, Mrs. Konshak and Mrs. Gaddis. = October = *I win the Halloween contest **Afterward I get called, "Charlie Gordon," from Flowers for Algernon. = November = *Strike and Spare field trip. (11/10) *Reveal about Bossmeyer's weight and the fact he was on top of me and near his butt. 2018 Jan-May = January = *Jadyn starts to fart. *1/26: My B-day and I gets lots of hits (amount:10) from Bennem and Jadyn; weak hits from Rodgers = February = *5/14: Valentine's Day Dance *5/19-5/22: Me and Rodgers have issues. = March = *3/1: Actually gotten a B, instead of a lame C in Gaddis's. *3/1-3/2: Rodgers and I have issues once more. = April = *4/19: Jadyn farts right by me the first time. *The start of Drama in Mrs. Gaddis's class! = May = *5/3: Melissa says she hates Nakyla on text; Start of organizing testing group for KREP. *5/10-5/12;5/14-5/16: KREP. *5/10: Jadyn ,once again, farts by me for the second time. (farther away) *5/18: Issues with class; Barnes and Noble field trip. *5/24: Jadyn, for the last time thankfully, farts by my face for the third time. (again farther away) Finals pt. 1 (Math, Science, Reading) *5/25: KPREP reward (1) and Final pt. 2 (Social Studies and Language Arts) *5/29: Kentucky Kingdom and Hurricane Bay field trip. *5/30: Practice for the ceremony *5/31: Promotion Ceremony; special rewards. Pt. 2 Yearbook signatures from the students. Kids Category:Day-by-Day